The White Vixen Nymph
by fairysphinx
Summary: Canceled until further notice. Rudolf is kidnapped! When he wakes up, he's on an unnamed island, WAY south of his home. And his hostess isn't what she seems.
1. Emperor Rudolf: Kidnapped!

The White Vixen Nymph 

**Chapter One:  **

**Emperor Rudolf:  Kidnapped!******

**By:  fairysphinx**

fairysphinx:  Hey!  I was just thinking about how little attention authors/authoresses give poor Rudolf.  So, here's a fic about him.  For those of you who have read my fics before, I hope this doesn't fall short of your standards!  So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own Zoids, so forget about trying to sue me, if you don't mind!

Rudolf sighed, as he thought of the work ahead of him.  And to top it all off, Mary-Anne was coming that day.  It's not that he didn't like her-really, he did-it was just that she was such a nuisance!  

"What are you thinking about?"  asked Rosso, as he casually walked into the room.

"I need a break!  I just don't know how I'm going to get through all this work!"  Rosso handed the stressed Emperor a cola.  Rudolf opened it, sipping the cool liquid, thoughtfully.

"Mary-Anne's coming today,"  Rosso said.  Rudolf sighed.

"I need a vacation.  But, I can't afford to take one!  I'm so behind in my work!  If I leave now, I'll never get caught up!" His dad, so to speak, nodded, fully understanding the sixteen-year-old's predicament.

"It's hard being Emperor at such a young age.  I'm actually surprised you've made it this long without having a mental breakdown.  But, at least the Madam President is there when you need her."

"And I have you guys."  Rudolf was, of course, referring to Rosso and Viola, his 'adopted' parents.  The pair had gotten married a year after the defeat of the Death Stinger, the death of Prozen, and the uncovering of Zoid Eve.  For the two months after, they had gone on a honeymoon to Mount Isolina, Viola's home.  The pair lived happily with their 'son', Rudolf, and Dandy, their newborne daughter (sorry, I know this really doesn't fit into the main story plot, but, hey, I thought that it would be nice to let the readers know what's been going on in the past couple years).  

Thomas had finally expressed his feelings to Fiona, who openly accepted his love, getting married six months later (sorry, I just love the pairing of Thomas and Fiona, although I despise the pairing of Fiona and Van, though I'll deal with it if I like the fic), and moving to a more secluded area, although open to be called by the Emperor, when needed.  They had their first baby, a son named Max.

Dr. D went to live with his grandson, on his snow-topped mountain house.  There, he conducted research on how to make it STOP snowing (it hadn't stopped snowing since when Van, Irvine, Fiona, Moonbay, and Zeke had passed through).

Moonbay and Irvine started a transporting service, delivering mail, weapons, and other such things between the Republic and the Empire.  Oddly enough, Irvine had very few injuries on these trips.

Van and Zeke traveled around, competing in a few tournaments, here and there, to help support his sister.  They mostly wandered around Zi, and rarely visited anyone.

No one knows what became of Raven (and I personally don't care what happened to Reece).

Rudolf pulled himself back to reality.  He had to start working, if he wanted to at least make a _dent_ in his work.  "Better go back to work.  Maybe I'll be able to join you for dinner, if I hurry."  Rosso nodded at Rudolf's silent request to be left to his work.

As the door closed, the poor boy tried to concentrate on the work before him, but he just couldn't focus.  Something kept tugging at the back of his mind.  Something like the feeling he had gotten when Rosso and Viola had first kidnapped him.  

Brushing aside the feeling of insecurity, Rudolf said to himself:  "The palace is well protected.  I'm just too paranoid since...."  He shuddered at the thought of the time where Rosso and Viola had been on their honeymoon.  Someone had broken into his room, with a knife in his hand, raised above the boy's head.  In the end, though, no one had been caught.  Rudolf still had nightmares about the man.  The glint of the knife, the cackle of the man's voice, it all seemed so real, those nights before his parents came home.  Rosso had been infuriated at what the Prime Minister had told him, and Viola had gone out of her way to make sure he was safe, and even, at times, crept in at night to make sure he was okay.

A wind seemed to tug at Rudolf, playfully.  He looked about, but found no open widow.  'Odd,' he thought.  'Wouldn't there have to be an open window to be a breeze?'  Without a moment to collect himself, Rudolf felt a dull thud at the back of his neck, before his world went totally black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day was hot and sunny.  The blue sky was cloudless.  And all was silent.  Ayu pulled her hair back, out of her face, and set to work, cleaning the house.

'Well, at least it's a pretty day!' she thought to herself.  Traveling to oasis in front of her house, the girl's heart flew with a common fairytale she told herself.  "I am a princess, being held captive and used as a slave by a cruel and evil man!"  she told the birds in the tree.  "And one day, I'm going to find my prince!  When I'm doing my chores, I will fall over his battered body, for he has been kidnapped, and his capture beat him!  I will revive the prince, taking care of him.  But, I will have to hide him from _my_ capture, or else he will surely be killed!  And, my prince will repay my kindness by defeating my capture, taking me back to his castle, and declaring me his bride!"  The birds chirped, as if laughing.  Ayu laughed as well.  "I know, I know!  It'll _never_ happen!  But, that's the joy of fairytales!  You can escape into a world where _you_ decide what's to happen!"  She dipped her bucket in the water, and, with a little hesitation, pulled it out.  "But, I _do_ wish that my dreams would come true!  Like the dreams of all of the _other_ princesses have!"  She sighed.  "Yeah, right, Ayu!  Get a grip!  Those princesses were fairytale princesses.  There's no way that my dream could _ever_ come true!"  Ayu slowly headed back to the small place she called home.  

The next few things that happened were rather a blur for the girl.  One minute, she was carrying the water, standing upright, and the next, she was on the ground, water running all over.  "What the-."  Picking herself up, she looked around, trying to figure out what tripped her.  Ayu's eyes fell upon a piece of dirty, bright-colored cloth.  She fell to her knees, and brushed the dirt off of a young boy, to whom the cloth belonged.  

The boy was dirty and unconscious.  His shirt lay in shreds across his chest.  His hair was sprawled out, laying here and there, in no particular manner.  Ayu felt pity for the boy.  She ran, filled the water bucket once again, and started using some of her quilt squares and her apron to clean the boy up.

"I wonder," she said the him, even though he was unconscious.  "I wonder how long you've been here.  Do you have a chance at survival?  My guess is you're rather dehydrated.  But how to get you to drink?"  

Many experiments followed.  She used glasses, cups, spoons.  Finally, Ayu settled on using an eyedropper, giving him a few drops at a time.  It was slow, but at least it got the job done.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rudolf woke up, cool, sore, and absolutely wet!  He shivered as a breeze blew, chilling him even more.  He tried to sit up, but a hand forced him back into a lying position.  At first, he thought he had passed out, from the overload of work, and Viola was making him rest in his bed.  But-.  But, his bed didn't feel like dirt.  Slowly, he opened his eyes, to see a girl, around his age, with white/albino hair, and dull grey eyes, sitting by him, dip her apron in a bucket of water, and wipe his face.

"Hey, stop it!"  He cried trying to swat away the cloth, accidentally grabbing her wrist.

"No!  You are an absolute mess!"

"I'll take care of that later!"  He once again, tried to sit up, successful this time, because the girl really wasn't very strong.  He stood up, and looked around.  "Where am I?"

"Um, I guess you could say that we're in, well, it hasn't been named.  But, we're on an island, south of the main continent.  Could you please let go now, you're crushing my wrist!"  Rudolf had forgotten what he was holding, and had started to make a fist.  

"Whoops, sorry!" he said, turning a shade of pink.  His face quickly turned to dismay, thinking about how far he'd have to travel to get back to the palace.  "This is bad!  How am I supposed to get back into the Empire?"

"The what?"

"The Empire.  You know, like the Empire and the Republic?"

"Oh.  I think I've heard my dad and his friends talking about it."

"I can't believe-."  Rudolf was cut off by a large growling in his stomach.  "I can't believe how hungry I am!"  The girl giggled.

"Come.  We should have something in the house.  But, it's not that  extravagant!"

"That's okay.  Right now, I'd eat sand!"  He was led into the house, where the girl served him bread, green beans, and ham.

"I'm not sure I caught your name," she quietly asked him.

"Rudolf.  I'm Rudolf.  And you are?"

"Ayu.  Just Ayu."

"Ayu.  That's a strange name.  I don't recall that one."

"I would be surprised if you did.  No, that's just my nickname.  My real name is Mercy.  But, everyone around here has a habit of slurring, and when someone wanted me, they'd call, ' 'ey, you!'  So, that became my nickname."  She shook her head.  "If you live up north, what are you doing here?"

"I really don't know.  I think that I was kidnapped."  Ayu's expression went from shocked, to amused, to disgusted.

"I would really suggest that you cut your hair!"

"Why?"

"Well, while you were sleeping, a scorpion seems to have made your hair it's new burrow!"  A scorpion clung to the tips of his hair.  "Here!"  Ayu picked up a pair of scissors, cutting his hair to a little shorter than shoulder length, and did the same with the two strands that were separate from the main body, cut shoulder length.  "There!  I'd say that you look better with shorter hair!"  As they laughed, Ayu's ears pricked up.  Rudolf smelled alcohol, very strong alcohol.  "Quick, follow me!" she quietly said.

The two entered a room that was dark and bare, save for a blanket and a rug.  Ayu lifted the rug, opening a trap door.  "Get in!"  Rudolf did what he was told, quietly scrambling down into the small space.  Ayu locked the door behind him.

The next thing he heard was the sound of heavy boots, something slamming into a wall, and a scream.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx:  Well?  How was it?  Hope you liked it!  And I hope no one was too out of character!  Oh, well! I liked it.  Please R & R, and enjoy!  See you later!            


	2. Beneath the Mask

The White Vixen Nymph

**Chapter Two:**

Beneath the Mask 

**By:  fairysphinx**

fairysphinx:  Hiya!  Okay, two reviews on this.  So, I think I'll wait until I at least have five (5) reviews before continuing.  Okay?  Thank you!  So, please read, and, of course review!  Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own Zoids, so, if you please, don't sue me.

Lieutenant O' Connell looked at the pictures he had received.  Captain Herman was down with the flu, so he was taking over.  

"What do you make of it, Lieutenant?" asked an eager recruit.  O' Connell just shook his head. 

"I haven't the slightest idea.  But, I do know this:  it would be best to call Dr. D.  _He_ would probably know."  The young man rushed off, to carry out his orders.  O' Connell sighed.  'What _is_ this thing?  And is it potentially dangerous to us?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The damp air was pressing down on him.  It was getting harder to breathe, and he was getting a cough.  The air was getting cold.  Rudolf shivered, as the wind howled under the sideboards, since they didn't go completely into the soil/sand below him.  The tiny space was cramping him.  And it really didn't help that he was claustrophobic.

It had been quiet for a while, with a few footsteps every now and then.  But, none came his way.  And the lock was on the outside, disabling him from climbing out himself.  Rudolf sighed, and shifted in the space, dozing at times.

Footsteps sounded above him, and stopped near the door.  However, they were too heavy to be Ayu's.  The door swung silently open.  A dark figure loomed over it.  There wasn't much light, but Rudolf could tell that the man had a scowl on.

Suddenly, he felt himself be lifted up by the collar (what was left of it) of his shirt.  "Don't think that silly hair cut can hide your identity, _Emperor_!" hissed a voice.  Rudolf gritted his teeth.

"What do you want with me?!"

"Huh!  _I_ don't want to have anything to do with you!"

"Then, why are you?"

"A request of a- friend."  He carried the poor boy to a room that he didn't recognize.  It was by far the largest in the house, and looked quite-er-_messy_.  It was darker than the first.

Then man threw him a white shirt, and a pair of khaki pants.  Rudolf just gave him a confused look.  "Well, don't just stand there!  Put them on!"  Rudolf gladly stripped off his dirty, shredded clothes, replacing them with the cool, crisp, home-spun material, several times too big, but still better than what he originally had on.

Collecting his courage, the young boy asked, "Where's Ayu?  What happened to her?  An who _are_ you?"

"In bed, she'll tell you, none of your business," he simply answered.  Rudolf frowned, ever so slightly, but still pursued.

"May I see her?"  The man was about to protest, but they're conversation was interrupted.

"Veni (ven nee) mihi (mee hee).  Es me (may).  Veni."  The man frowned in the dim light, but obeyed whatever orders he had been given in that strange (dead;  okay, it isn't a dead language, but it seems like it!) language.  Once again, Rudolf was picked up by the collar, and taken into a room, dully lit, but enough to see the outline of Ayu on the bed.

"Ayu!  Poor Ayu!  What happened?"  The man, who stayed in the shadows, frowned again, however, he didn't intervene.  Ayu sat up in her bed, weakly.  

"Sorry, I wasn't able to go and get you.  But, I trust my, um, _messenger_, took good care of you?"  Rudolf shook his head, yes.  "Good.  Now, about what happened...."  She trailed off, sucking her teeth.  Rudolf found the wick on the small oil lamp, and turned it up, emitting more light.  In the new light, he was able to see Ayu's bottom lip, split, a dried trail of blood running down her chin.  Black circles were forming over both eyes.  An ice pack was on her forehead, red marks ran all over her face and down her face and neck, and, if her nightgown was lower, he was sure the pattern would continue on the rest of her body.  She winced in pain whenever she even twitched a muscle.  New bruises were showing up every second, clearly visible on her pale skin.  

"Ayu, I-.  I'm sorry.  I should have been there, and stopped this from happening.  Oh, Ayu!"  A tear casually strolled down his cheek.  Ayu quickly wiped it away.

"Don't worry.  I'm used to it.  Judging by your reaction, I think you've basically figured out that I was beaten.  The man, who I might just as well call Dad, and his friends, are all rebels from the Guylos Empire, and the New Helic Republic. And, as far as I know, they're planning an attack on the Empire-that's where most are from.  But, he's afraid I'll tell, so, he beats me.  It's as simple as that."  Ayu rested her head against the pillows.  Rudolf looked down at his hands.  He cleared his throat.

"I have to get back home.  I have to warn my-the-people of the Empire.  And the Republic.  They have to be prepared."  Ayu nodded slightly, in understanding.  

"But....  I'm not sure _how_ to get you back there!"  The man in the corner cleared his throat.  

"Perhaps I could be of assistance."  Ayu raised an eyebrow.  

"You have a Zoid?"

"Uh, _yeah_."  

"Well, you don't have to get so snooty about it!"

"Well, Little Miss Not-So-Honorable, _you_ don't have to get so personal!"

"At least I like to be nice to others, Mr.  I'm-named-after-a-bird!"  The man gritted his teeth. 

"Why, you little-."

"Ah, ah, ah!  You don't threaten ladies or call them names, or have you not learned that rule?"  The man opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, in defeat.  "I thought so, Raven."  A frown crossed his face.  Rudolf gasped.  

"_Raven?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_"  Raven jeered at the sixteen-year-old.

"Will you be nice, Buster?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Jeeze, you don't have to be so mean!" he pouted.

"Baby!" Ayu muttered under her breath.  

Rudolf had moved to the far side of the room, as far away from Raven as possible.  "You don't have to worry, Rudolf.  He won't hurt you.  Unless I order that.  But, that will not happen, because I like you.  You're my friend!"  He smiled.  Raven rolled his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now, here's food, and some clothes, and some other nick knacks that you might need.  Take care of yourselves, and be good!"  Ayu kissed both of the boys on the cheek, before she pulled Rudolf to one side.  She handed him a brown, soft, leather pouch.

"What's this?" he asked.  

"A leather pouch."

"What's in it?"  Ayu smiled.

"It contains a miracle.  Only open it when you're in need of one.  Take care!"

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"I'll always be with you, Rudolf.  It's just that the people here might get suspicious if I leave.  It's another story with Raven.  He wanders here and there, going and coming as he pleases.  But, I'm staying here.  In body, at least.  In soul, I'll be riding along with you.  Take care."  She waved as the cockpit closed, and Raven's  Storm Sworder took off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone looked anxiously at Dr. D, who was closely examining the discovery.  He looked very grim.  After an hour of examination, the old man turned back to the men that stood behind him.  

"Well, to be totally honest with you, I haven't seen anything resembling this in my life."  The men sighed.  "_But_, I do think it's safe to say that this is a Zoid."  The faces lit up.

"What is it called?" one of then asked (he was a new recruit, in the lowest army spot one could have;  no idea what it's called).  Dr. D rubbed his chin for a while, thinking.

"I think we'll call it the Black Vixen, since it's black, and resembles a fox."

"Vixen?  Why did you name it after a _female_ fox?"  

"If you look at it, it has a motherly nature to it, if you know what I mean."  Actually, none of them did, but they just nodded and smiled. 

**END OF CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx:  So, how did you like chapter two?  I know, not much in this chapter, but it's getting there.  Please be patient.  Just  reminder, I have to have at least five (five) reviews on this before I continue.  So, tell your friends, tell your family, tell anybody to review this fic, please!  Thanks!  See you next chapter!


	3. The Empire Under Attack

The White Vixen Nymph

**Chapter Three:**

**The Empire Under Attack**

**By:  fairysphinx**

fairysphinx:  Hello to all of my reviewers!  All I have to say is THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Eh hem!  Well, not much here to say!  On to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**:  I do **NOT** own Zoids, so please, if you don't mind, don't sue me!

Raven wasn't much company on the long ride back to the Empire.  He growled if Rudolf said a word, and grunted at questions.  It was impossible to get a strait answer from him, when he decided to talk.  

A Zabat flew near them.  "Base, we have an unidentified Zoid.  What should I do?"

"Contact them," was the reply.

"Unidentified Zoid, do you copy?"  Rudolf looked nervously at the hostile pilot.

"Well?  He demanded.  "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Oh, right!"  He fumbled with the controls.  "Yes, we copy."

"Who are you, and what are you doing in this airspace?"

"My name is Rudolf Gerhard Zeppellin III.  I am being escorted back to the Guylos Empire."

"Your-Your Highness?  Is it really you?  Everyone's been looking for you!  I really wish I could go along with your escort, to make sure you get back safe, but I have my duties!  Permission to pass!"  The Zabat pulled away, giving them free airspace.  

"Well, that was lovely!" Raven said, sarcastically.  Rudolf sighed, and was quiet for the rest of the ride.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Emperor Rudolf!"

"Homaleff!"  The two embraced.  

"Your Highness, everyone thought you were dead!  We-we found your ring with blood splattered all over it.  It was your blood."  He looked down, tears streaming down his cheeks.  "But, you're alive!  Oh, Your Highness!  I'm so glad you're back!  And Rosso and Viola are, too!  They just have to get back."  He smiled, but Rudolf became very serious.

"Homaleff.  We can celebrate my safe return later.  Right now, we have to focus on a danger to both the Republic and the Empire.  On a little island, a group of mercenaries have gathered, and developed a plan to eliminate us.  We _must_ stop them!"

"Yes, Emperor Rudolf.  We'll take care off it.  But, please, you need to rest!  Look at you!  You're practically skin and bone!  You're as pale as the faces of our moons!  Please, Emperor!"  Rudolf shook his head.

"I know where you're coming from, but I cannot rest until we are safe!"

"If you insist, Emperor."  He sighed, and set to work.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rudolf was feeling tired, and feverish, but he wouldn't admit it.  Not while there was so much left to do.  No.  He couldn't abandon his people when they needed him most!  Never!  But, maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt....  'No!  What am I thinking?  Not until these mercenaries go down can I rest!  Come on, Rudolf!  Pull yourself together!'  He shook his head vigorously, and set back to his planning.

The buildings shook, as incoming bullet fire ran through the palace walls.  Rubble fell, hitting the occupants.  Rudolf tumbled out one of the windows.  He tried to hold onto the ledge, and was successful for a time, until the next missile hit, the ledge crumpling under his fingers, and he fell from the fifteenth story, down the side of the ravine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Van rested peacefully in the Blade Liger.  He watched the smoke rising from the east.  He closed his eyes for a moment, when a transmission interrupted his nap.

"Van!  Get your lazy self going!"

"Huh, what?  Oh, hello, Thomas.  What are you talking about?"

"THERE'S AN ATTACK ON THE EMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Someone's attacking the Empire?!?!?!  I'm on it!  Zeke!  Let's mobilize!"  The organiod growled, and sped ahead of the Di-Bison.

Van saw destruction everywhere.  Damaged Zoids, fire, destroyed houses.  He was so caught up in the surroundings, that he almost didn't notice until it was too later that a helcat was attacking him.  He fired, and it fell to the ground.  "Phew!  That was close!  I guess I'll have to pay more attention!"  Zeke growled in agreement.  

An hour later, after the had Republicans joined the fight, all enemy Zoids were on the ground, unable to move at all.  Van and Thomas looked onto the battlefield.  

"You know, I would have thought Fiona would have had a cow that you had to go off to war!  That's what she always did to me!"  Thomas smiled.

"She's changed a lot since you left."

"Don't even start with that, Thomas.  I wander where I like, doing whatever good I can."  He shook his head.

"Are you sure she just hasn't gotten soft with a baby?  I mean, she's probably too tired!"  The two laughed.

"Wait!  Van, shouldn't we be looking for injured people?  I mean, sure, there's a search party, but, hey, we could help out!"  

"Right, Thomas!  Let's go!"  They split up.

Zeke ran ahead of the young hero, making sure that there wasn't anything missed.  He sniffed at a pile of rocks by the base of the palace, and practically had a heart attack when it moved.  Van ran up to it, and started taking the rocks off the pile.  Removing a large rock, Homaleff's head appeared.  Blood was pouring from many large cuts on his face.  He groaned, and opened his blood-crusted eyes.  Without thinking, he opened his mouth and, in a raspy voice, said:  "Please.  Please, you must find the Emperor!  Please find him!"  Homaleff fainted, before Van could get a word in.  He carefully picked up the man, and carried him back to a medical aid center.

Thomas looked up as he entered, and laid his patient on an empty bed.  "Isn't that the Prime Minister Homaleff?"

"Yes.  But, we don't have any time to sit around, Thomas!  Rudolf is missing!  Homaleff told me, before he fainted!"  They were about to set off again, when Thomas hit himself on the head.  

"How stupid can I be!  Ugh!  Beak!  Scan the area for heat sources that don't match the surroundings!"   Beak whistled, and set to work.  Thomas transferred the information to the Blade Liger, who in turn, took the western half of the land, while the Di-Bison took the eastern half, checking the spots with unusual temperatures.  More people were found, about three hundred to be exact.  But, non were the Emperor Rudolf.

Thomas sat back and sighed.  "We've searched everywhere, but haven't found him."

"Don't give up hope!  We don't know he'd dead!  He could still be alive!"  The was an evil sounding chuckle.

"Well, that's an interesting way to put it!"  Van narrowed his eyes.

"Raven!"

"The one and only.  You're looking for your precious Emperor."

"What's it to you?"

"What if I said that I knew where he was?"  Van lunged at the boy.

"What did you do to Rudolf?!?!?!?!?!?!"  Raven punched him in the mouth.

"I didn't do anything to him!  If I had it _my_ way, then I wouldn't have looked for him, and you would have more than just a black eye!  But, my orders were to protect the Emperor, and if I laid a finger on anyone else, I'd, well, I don't even want to think about it!"  Raven looked miserable at expressing that he was controlled.  "Here!"  He threw Rudolf into the room, who was immediately taken into emergency care,  and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Thomas called.  "Can you show us where these mercenaries came from?"  Raven pouted.

"Why did you have to ask?!  Now I have to show you!"  Van grinned.

"Let's go!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mary-Anne looked anxiously at the doctor, who was pacing the floor, trying to decide his approach.

"Well?"  She finally asked.  He sighed.

"I didn't want to tell you."  Rosso held Viola close to him, knowing somewhat what was in store for them.  "But, Emperor Rudolf suffered many blows to the head, not to mention a fall from great heights.  To put it simply, his brain has stopped working, but his heart, and other organs were just too stubborn to quit working.  He's basically a living stick, unable to do anything but lie in bed.  In a couple of days, his heart should cease beating.  I'm sorry."  The doctor quickly walked out of the room, while Rosso comforted Mary-Anne and Viola, not to mention himself.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx:  Cliffhanger!  * ducks as rotten tomatoes are hurled at her head *  Well!  That wasn't too nice!  Oh, well!  It's my fault for ending with a cliffhanger.  But I like cliffhangers!  So sue me!  LOL!  See you guys later!


	4. The Heart of an Emperor

The White Vixen Nymph

**Chapter Four:**

**The Heart of an Emperor**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Been a long time.  But, I finally got the computer fixed.  So, here's the new chapter!  I love your reviews, so keep them coming!  THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  The reviews are _so_ lovely!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**:  I do **NOT** own _Zoids_, so PLEASE do not sue me!

The birds chirped a beautiful song in the late morning.  Sun streamed through the window, and a wind gently ruffled the soft brown hair.  Two eyes silently opened, and looked at the world around them, much different from memory.  Two feet slid out of a soft bed, white and full of feathers.  They silently padded out of a door and through the long corridors, turning here and there onto a side corridor.  

Voices came from behind a large mahogany door.  There were dainty voices, rough voices, concerned voices, and, well, _blushing_ voices.  A hand stretched out and touched the elaborately designed brass doorknob.  And, after a moment, the hand twisted it, and the door slowly creaked open.

Silverware clattered onto the large table, covered in a large white tablecloth.  Food stopped halfway to mouths.  There were two small screams.  Large eyes looked on questioningly.  "What's wrong?"  

Viola tried to clear her head of shock.  "R-Rudolf?  Your Highness?"  The young boy raised an eyebrow.

"Why so shocked Viola?" he asked.  "I haven't been out that long, have I?"  Rosso cleared his throat.

"Rudolf.  It's hard to say this. I thought I'd never speak with you again!"  he smiled a wry smile.  "You're a very stubborn boy, do you know that?"

"What are you talking about?  I've been out for a day, two at the most!  Have the mercenaries been defeated?"  The four at the table exchanged nervous glances.

"Rudolf," Rosso finally said.  "You've been out for over a year."  Rudolf's mouth dropped.  

"F-for a _year_?"  They nodded grimly.

"The doctor said you wouldn't make it a day, let alone a year."  Rudolf's face went from concerned to confused.  "Here, let me explain."  And he did.  

The young boy sat in one of the many beautiful chairs at the table.  "How could this have happened?" he whispered.  "How am I alive?"  Rudolf closed his eyes for a second, before turning them to Mary-Anne.  "How have you been, Mary-Anne?"  The girl, pale with shock, gave a shaky smile.

"I'm as well as can be expected," she said.  The young boy scanned the rest of the table.  Rosso, Viola, Mary-Anne….

"Who are you?" Rudolf asked a young man sitting next to Mary-Anne, almost rudely.  Mary-Anne and the man blushed slightly.

"I," he said, "Am Lord Talmore Everstein, Mary-Anne's husband."  Rudolf dropped a fork he had been playing with.

"Excuse me?"

"I said-."

"I _know_ what you said!  But…I'm _engaged_ to Mary-Anne!"

"Rudolf," Viola soothed.  When we thought that you were…dead…things changed.   Things changed."  Tears lightly brimmed her eyes.  "You're the Emperor.  But, Caravon Fletcher took over rule for you…and he isn't doing a good job at it."  Rudolf was confused.  If ever anything happened to him, Caravon was to rule until he recovered, of course.  But, in all of the training courses, he had excelled them.  What could he be doing wrong?

"What is he doing that's so bad?"

"Look around," Rosso said, grimly.  People were walking around, cleaning, clearing used dishes off of the table.  These, however, were not paid workers.  They did not hold the special crest on their clothing.  "These were the people from the island.  These were the once mighty mercenaries.  Look at them now!  They can hardly hurt a fly!  Slaves!  That's what they are!  Your trusted understudy did all of this!  Pathetic!  If I were you, Rudolf, deal with the large things first, the minor things later."  The boy nodded.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'So what if Mary-Anne's married?' he thought, walking down the long corridor to the throne room.  'That just leaves me to marry whoever I love!'

Rudolf had miraculously recovered.  He was healthy.  He was full of energy.  He was even ready to do work!  But something seemed to be missing.  He couldn't put his finger on it.  'What's wrong with me?  Everything's fine!  I'm just paranoid!'

But everything wasn't fine.  They passed a window going to see Caravon.  Rudolf froze.  It was a disaster out there.  Sure, the destruction couldn't be repaired in a year, but surely it would be more than that!  There was hardly a complete house.  Most were half made.  The once great city was now a trash heap.  Not even able to rival a garbage dump.

"My city," Rudolf whispered under his breath.  "The poor people!  Rosso, Viola, what of them?  How are they surviving?"  Their faces fell.

"Half starved, half clothed.  Hardly a comfortable bed to rest their weary bones."  A fire licked Rudolf's eyes.

"And yet, the palace is in perfect order!  An abundance of food!  More beds and clothing than its occupants know what to do with!"

"Yes," Viola said.  "Caravon put himself in front of everyone else.  That selfish, good for nothing creep!"

"Calm down, Viola," Rosso soothed.  "That dreadful man is no longer at rule.  The _real_ emperor has returned."  Rudolf smiled.

"Yes.  I will reverse the effects of Caravon's rule.  The evils he brought upon us will be wiped away, erased for all eternity!"

"That's my boy," Rosso whispered, to where no one, not even Viola, who was standing next to him, could hear.  "That's my boy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I told you to get me seedless grapes!" Caravon yelled at one of the slaves.  "_These_ grapes have seeds!  Now, for you're disobedience, you shall get fifty lashes with a whip!"  He picked up a black whip which was by the side of the throne, and raised it, ready to strike.

"Hold it, Caravon!"  All eyes in the room turned toward the door.  Rudolf was leaning against the doorframe, a smug look on his face.  "Excuse me, but you are expelled."

"Your highness!  What do you mean?"

"I mean, Rudolf said, walking forward, "That you shall never work in this palace again.  _And_," Rudolf said with a grin, "You are under arrest.  An emperor is a person who is supposed to govern, look after, protect, and supply his people.  And you have followed none of these simple rules and duties.  All were broken or disregarded.  You cared for no one but yourself.  An emperor is supposed to put his people before himself.  Caravon, you are no longer my understudy.  Guards," he said, turning slightly to the two military men standing by the throne, "Arrest him."  All faces brightened.  The guards gladly seized Caravon, and took him to the dungeons.  "George," he said, turning to an old man, "Take these down.  First off, never shall slavery ever re-enter into this kingdom.  He [or she] who ever re-introduces it, shall be immediately imprisoned.  Second off, if an Emperor ever fails to fulfill his duties, then the People have the right to impeach him, and replace him with one who they think more fit for the job."  The old man, who followed the emperor around, writing down whatever he's told, usually new decrees or laws, was joyous.  This was a welcome change from Caravon, who made laws that benefited only him.  "Oh!  And before I forget, get me a list of the laws and decrees passed by Caravon, please.  Thanks, George."  The old man hurried off to pass the laws and gather the others.

Rudolf smiled inwardly.  "Do you think," he said to Rosso and Viola, who were standing right behind him, "That we can gather the slaves together, and free them all at once?"

"Of course.  We'll get right on it!  You, though, go sit down!  You look beat!"

"Yes ma'am!"  As Rosso and Viola went to gather the slaves, Rudolf sat down in his throne.  The lights had been improved.  They weren't as bright now.  More soft and easy on the eyes.  Rudolf's eyes slowly closed.  It had been a long morning.  And he was _still_ in his pajamas!

'Oh well,' he thought.  'It's not like anyone will really see me.  Just the slaves.  And the only mercenaries were men!  They thought too lowly of women to allow one of them to fight with them!'

Out of nowhere, there was a crash, the shattering of glass, and a stifled scream.  Rudolf's eyes snapped open, and scanned the room.  There, near the throne, was a girl, no older than him.  She was crouched over a silver tray.  Glass lay shattered about it, and a large amount of some food spilt as well.  "Are you alright?" he asked the girl.  Large grey eyes turned upon him.  They were dull, and looked rather lifeless.

"Are you going to tell the Emperor?"

"Well, I…."

"Oh, _please_ don't tell the Emperor!  He said he'd decapitate me the next time that I messed up!  Please!"  Rudolf couldn't help but smile.

"Of course not."  He made his way over to the girl, checking to make sure she was okay.  He knelt next to her.  "Are you one of the slaves?"  She nodded, stifling a cry.  "From the nameless island?" She nodded again.  "But I didn't think that there were women there."

"One," she sobbed.  "Only one.  Me."

It was at that moment that it clicked in Rudolf's mind what was missing.  "Ayu?"  The girl looked up, tears in her eyes, startled.

"How did you know my name?"  A smile burst onto Rudolf's face.

"Ayu!  It's me, Rudolf!  Remember?"  Those beautiful eyes brightened.

"Rudolf?  Is that really you?  What are you doing here?  And where is the Emperor, anyway?"

"Yes," he said.  "It's me.  I live here.  And as for where is the Emperor-."  The door to the throne room burst open.  George walked in, slightly out of breath.

"The new laws have been dispatched, as told.  And here are the laws that Caravon passed, Your Highness."  Ayu knitted her eyebrows.

"Rudolf, what is he talking about?  And why did he call you, 'Your Highness'?"

"Young lady!" George scolded.  "You are to address him as Your Highness or _Emperor_ Rudolf!"  Her eyebrows rose.

"_Emperor_ Rudolf?!  You're the Emperor?"  He blushed.  

"Guilty as charged!"

"But…where were you the past year?"  

Rudolf looked a little sheepish as he said, "In a comma.  Long story."

"Okay."  A knock sounded at the door, and a bunch of men, plus Rosso and Viola, walked in.

"Are these the rest of the slaves?" he asked.

"Yes Rudolf."  He smiled.

"Listen, and listen well.  You are no longer slaves.  Now, you will not get off in the fact that you tried to destroy us.  Everyone who was in on the plot to destroy us will stay about a year to half year in jail.  But you are no longer slaves.  Now, if you will, please aid them to the dungeons, until the jail is repaired.  Thank you."  As the parade of ex-mercenaries marched out, Ayu went to follow.  "Ayu wait!  You're not going to jail!"

"But you said-."

"I said everyone who was in on the plot to destroy us was to go to jail.  You weren't in on it.  So you don't go to jail."  Ayu's grey eyes showed much gratitude.  "So, um, what are you going to do now?  Are you going back to your home?"

"If nothing else comes up."

"Stay here for the night.  Think about your choice.  And, if you decide to go, then I can have you flown back."

"Alright Rudolf."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

that afternoon

"What does it really matter if she goes back home?  She belongs there!" Rudolf said to himself, pacing the floor.  "I mean, if she wants to go back home, let her!  Or, I can give her a reason to stay…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

later that night

"What do you think this large order is for?" the driver asked his partner as he unpacked a large load of cargo.

"Something to do with the Emperor," the other said, as he finished unpacking the load.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

the next morning

A knock on the door brought Ayu out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth.  "Coming, coming, she said.  "Yes?"

"Are you Ayu?" a large man asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I have a delivery for you."

"Okay, bring it in while I rinse my mouth."  She headed back to the bathroom.  When she came out, she found the room covered in flowers.  On a table in the middle of the room, there was a card.  Opening it, she read, " 'Ayu, these flowers are for you.  I know that they're no like what you're used to back home, but I hope they're just as good.  Ayu, please stay.  I need you.  Signed, Rudolf'."  Tears brimmed Ayu's eyes.  "Oh Rudolf!"

"So," a voice said from the open door, "Will you stay?"  Ayu turned to face Rudolf.

"I…."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Hee hee!  Cliffie!  Oh, I love my job as an authoress!  Oh, well.  I have to update all of my other fics before I come back to this one, so you might have to wait a while.  But please keep reviewing!  Thanks!  See you next chapter!


End file.
